Dirty little secret
by HelenMartinelli
Summary: Según Nami todas las personas esconden secretos y ella, ella esconde el peor de todos a su tripulación.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados en esta historia no son míos, pertenecen única y exclusivamente al gran Eiichiro Oda.

 **Resumen:** Según Nami todas las personas esconden secretos y ella, ella escondía el peor de todos.

 **-Dirty Little Secret-**

Todo el mundo tenía secretos, del primero al último de los mortales.

Si alguien decía ser completamente trasparente mentía, definitivamente todas las personas escondían algo, ya fuera miedo, angustia, pena, amor… todo el mundo tenía secretos que no se podían contar, ni siquiera a sus más allegados.

Incluida ella…

Sí, Nami, la gata ladrona, navegante de la tripulación de sombrero de paja, tenía secretos como todo hijo de vecino, y algunos, uno en particular, no se atrevía a compartirlo ni siquiera con Robin… pues este secreto en particular provocaba en ella pensamientos que nunca compartiría con su tripulación, sentimientos que no revelaría salvo que las cosas no pudieran esconderse por más tiempo.

Porque muchas veces había cierta información que escandalizaría a más de uno, información innecesaria para conseguir que todas las personas de ese barco consiguieran cumplir sus sueños, sobre todo innecesaria para cumplir el sueño de ese despiste de hombre que tenía por capitán.

Nami observó al chico tumbado en el suelo con los brazos en cruz, roncando como un niño. Le encantaban las fiestas y esa noche habían tenido una, una gran fiesta llena de comida y bebida que había terminado con más de un miembro de la tripulación borracho en el suelo.

Ussop y Chopper dormían abrazados no muy lejos del capitán. Zoro había caído hacía rato apoyado en la pared, Franky se había abrazado a Sanji, quien parecía tener una pesadilla debido a la presión que ejercía su nakama en su cuerpo, Brock había desaparecido hacía rato y Robin había decidido irse a descansar cuando había visto que la fiesta estaba alcanzando un nivel parecido al desmadre.

Ella se había quedado despierta, después de todo, esa noche le tocaba a ella la guardia, ya se había librado de unas cuantas, engañando a Ussop e incluso amenazando a Zoro, pero esa, esa debía hacerla, porque sus nakamas habían luchado muy duro ese día y necesitaban un merecido descanso tras la gran fiesta. Si bien era cierto que estaba haciendo la guardia esa noche, no había podido evitar bajar del puesto de vigía para observar al idiota de su capitán. Dormía tan pacíficamente que no podía luchar contra sus ganas de observarlo, de mirarlo, de tocarlo…

Porque sí, desde hacía un tiempo ella había guardado un gran secreto de los demás en su tripulación, amaba a ese pirata estúpido y temerario, a ese pirata infantil que se sorprendía con cualquier mínima cosa y que adoraba los problemas. Posiblemente nadie creería que una mujer como ella pudiera haberse enamorado de él de la manera en la que lo había hecho, pero eso era el amor, algo que realmente no tenía por qué tener ningún sentido. Ella veía lo que había en su interior, veía más de lo que cualquiera podría ver nunca y estaba segura, convencida de que ese gran hombre se convertiría algún día en el Rey de los piratas, uno incluso mejor que su predecesor.

Podía ser una persona lenta, infantil, incluso se podría decir que estaba muy, muy cerca de ser un completo idiota, pero ella en él veía a la persona más valiente que se había echado en cara alguna vez, tal vez fuera porque no comprendía lo que era el peligro, pero él sabía actuar cuando era necesario. Él defendía a la gente que le importaba con uñas y dientes, aunque pudiera morir en el intento, defendía a la gente que le importaba sin pedir nada a cambio, hacía todo por y para ellos, no solo de manera egoísta para cumplir su sueño, sino para lograr que se cumplieran los de sus nakamas. Incluido su propio sueño. Así era Luffy, un idiota con un corazón enorme.

Sonrió sentándose a su lado mientras lo observaba. Tenía el sombrero en el rostro tapándole los ojos, pero sabía perfectamente que estaba durmiendo, roncaba como un condenado, casi como si se estuviera tragando un cerdo vivo.

Se rió ante su pensamiento mientras tocaba la cicatriz en su pecho. En esos dos años, Luffy no había cambiado un ápice, solo esa cicatriz era la prueba de que el tiempo había pasado por él, pero nada más había cambiado ni en su personalidad ni en su apariencia, y por eso, por eso estaba loca por ese pirata infantil. Había conseguido que esos dos años no borraran ni un milímetro de su esencia, ni siquiera la muerte de su hermano había borrado esa hermosa sonrisa que para ella era sinónimo de fortaleza.

Siguió acariciándolo, continuando el recorrido de sus abdominales hasta llegar a su cuello, lentamente, palpando su piel, rozándola con las yemas de sus dedos, hasta que se paró en su rostro, antes de llegar al sombrero para retirarlo de sus ojos, pero no lo hizo, simplemente bajó su propio rostro hacia el suyo y besó los labios de su capitán, robándole un beso mientras dormía.

Cuando se separó de él aún tenía el sabor de esa carne que tanto le gustaba a él mezclada con el alcohol en sus propios labios. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, y sus mejillas se habían encendido en un exagerado color rojo, excitada por el beso y sobre todo por la posibilidad de que alguien pudiera descubrir su gran secreto, pero no, no dejaría que nadie lo descubriera, aun no era el momento de descubrirse.

Se levantó alejándose de su capitán con una sonrisa, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer en secreto, ajena a cualquier mirada, aunque si se hubiera quedado dos segundos más a mirarlo, probablemente habría visto que había sido descubierta, descubierta por el hombre que había besado, el mismo que sonreía ampliamente con la mirada escondida tras su sombrero de paja.

El chico lamió sus labios impregnados en ese característico sabor a mandarina de su navegante, ese sabor que tanto le gustaba saborear…

Después de todo… como bien decía Nami… todo el mundo tenía sus secretos, sus pequeños y sucios secretos…

.

.

 _¡Buenas!_

 _No he podido evitarlo, tenía que escribir algo más de esta pareja tan adorable y este mini-oneshot ha hecho su papel. Tenía que sumar mi granito de arena al fandom ;)_

 _Posiblemente algunos os hayáis dado cuenta de que este one-shot tiene el mismo título que la canción de The All-American Reject "Dirty little secret" era porque se me ocurrió el one-shot cuando la estaba escuchando, pero la historia de la canción y del one-shot nada que ver jajaja_

 _Espero que os haya gustado._

 _¡Nos leemos!_

 ** _Helen Martinelli_**


End file.
